bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadow Akuruma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sadow-sama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 07:44, May 16, 2010 Hi Ummm... Hi. --Thepantheon 16:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yo your a strong person right?could you possibly see how i can handle in combat? Well, first off, when you make a post on a talk page, click the signature button, the fifth from the right on that row of buttons above the text box, to leave a signature so people know who posted. About fighting, you first need to make your character and their abilities. See Hotaru Fujibayashi for an example of how to format a character. Also, welcome to BFF! --Thepantheon 16:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo to you too Greetings. I am Sadow Yatsumaru or just Sad for short. By the way, you might want to end your statements on Talk Pages with ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces) so you can leave a signature for the person to follow. Sadow-sama 20:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Help Of course! What do you need help with? Sadow-sama 22:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Instructions Ok if your character is remotely a Shinigami (Pride isn't but Im still using the Shinigami template :P) you can go to edit on Pride's page and copy-paste his Template into your page and remove all his info to replace it with your own. If you don't understand this I can simply copy-paste the template into a message and send it to you if you want. From there just type two equal signs then space and type whatever you want titled like Appearance or Personality then space and an ending two equal signs. Sadow-sama 23:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Remake Can't you just remake it? Sadow-sama 23:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) deletion Your article interfered with the Canon anime and mange of bleach by inputting events that couldnot have happened, thats why it was delete, Yes we are a fanon/fanfiction, but we do not cross the lines started by the canon.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) make a chracter, and if they are apart of the gotei 13 then goto the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 and see what spots are open, dont godmod, and dont cross fanon with canon.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Undecided I'm in no position to decide that. Refer to the other admins (Seireitou) Achrones150 23:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotei Seireitou does not answer his talk page normally, and as I am the runner-up for permissions and such, I have to inform you that, first off, there is no "First Seat". It goes Captain, Lieutenant, then 3rd Seat, 4th Seat, etc. Secondly, all Captain and Lieutenant positions are taken, and thirdly, I require a character before I grant or deny you permission; I believe that making a decision on whether a character may have a position before seeing the character is pointless. --Thepantheon 00:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) See Hotaru Fujibayashi for an example of a character, and follow that format. --Thepantheon 02:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Shinigami Template (Note, not all of these have to be filled in. Just the ones you deem relevant) Alright If you want, sure. Sadow-sama 03:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Don't use a category for your character. --Thepantheon 14:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Because you aren't supposed to. Categories are for categorizing stuff, not making articles. --Thepantheon 02:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... you copy the text from the category, erase it from the category, start a new page and paste the text there. --Thepantheon 00:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) He is denied allowance to the Gotei for the following reasons: Firstly, the grammar and spelling is, no offense intended, mediocre at best. Secondly, the formatting is lacking. Thirdly, there seem to be some oddities with his abilities, which will be more thoroughly examined if and when the first issues are fixed. See Hotaru Fujibayashi or Ken'omaru Imikirau for an example of proper spelling, formatting and grammar. Thepantheon 01:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) After discussing with other admins, I have decided that Shadow Akuruma must be fixed of the above errors, and then approved by an admin, within two weeks, or it shall face deletion. Thepantheon 01:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's not really a lot. Just proofread it, or if you are bad at grammar/spelling, have someone else proofread it. For formatting, just adjust the formatting to match what you see in the example articles. It is the whole article that has the issues, not a specific place. --Thepantheon 01:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, didn't understand what you were saying. Reword, please? --Thepantheon 02:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The font was never an issue; it may remain how it is. The grammar/spelling and formatting are the issues. --Thepantheon 02:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it's not near fixed. Have someone else, who is better at grammar/spelling, check it. --Thepantheon 03:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I was attempting to fix it, but the protection and edit conflicts messed it up. Since Tak seems to have it covered, I'll leave it alone now. --Thepantheon 03:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Souta Akumu has the same issues with spelling and grammar; you have two weeks from today to fix him as well. Also, for translating, use http://translate.google.com/. While it doesn't work great for sentences and such, it is very good for individual words. --Thepantheon 23:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Tune up Looks good! Just needs a grammar check and possibly a template, maybe a sub-heading here and there but so far pretty cool! Sadow-sama 02:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates We all were at one point. Templates are what you see on most character pages (Long box with picture and info). I posted one on your talk page yesterday. Sadow-sama 02:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) My bad Forgot about that. I do apologize, it was later on in the school day when I looked at the page haha. Sadow-sama 02:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 As you will soon find out, I am an edit stalker; I check any edits that look interesting, haha. About the Gotei 13, no-one with Hollow Powers is allowed to join, and it is pretty rare for a Third Seat to have a Bankai, too. --Thepantheon 04:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Hollow Powers in general must be removed in order to join the Gotei at all. Tell me which position you want, and I will check over the character more thorogihly and give you an answer. --Thepantheon 04:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello there! Im a user here and i saw your character Shadow Akuruma and his pretty good. And a fire type zanpakuto right? It only needs a little editing a "BOOM!" its awesome! heehhehehe! And Im Lone Black Garuga or you can call me Lone! If you need anything that I can do to help you just ask. hehehehehe --Lone Black Garuga 05:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry its just an expression hehehehehe! You could use the headings and the templates for the editing! hhehehehe sorry if im confusing you --Lone Black Garuga 11:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck on that! I hope we could work together in the future heheheheh! Again Good Luck for you and your creations! --Lone Black Garuga 12:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Woah! You've got a nice plan down there hehehehehe! Unfortunately for me my character(Margin Heart) got some hollow powers so he can't join the Gotei13...... But im planning on joining in the vizard group ehhehehehe Lone Black Garuga 12:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Im sure Shadow has a lot of thing lined up for him in the future hehehehe --Lone Black Garuga 23:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Its ok for me ehehehehehe --Lone Black Garuga 00:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you'll start ok? What's the title? --Lone Black Garuga 00:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) But how do you intend on fighting me? you got any ideas? --Lone Black Garuga 00:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok but we'll make it shorter like "Clash! Vizard vs Pyro shinigami" or "Clash! Margin vs Shadow" is that ok? --Lone Black Garuga 00:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but Margin can't use electricity just plain wires and chains with some burning power. And he prefers to fight bare handed. hehehehehe --Lone Black Garuga 00:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Kk here's the link : Clash! Wires vs. Fire: Margin and Shadow pls start if you like! --Lone Black Garuga 00:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Shadow! --Lone Black Garuga 02:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) o.o thanks. I'm still editing the article tho--Dusk-sama (対談) 22:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :not now. After I finish editing her--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Done! Ur turn Shadow! --Lone Black Garuga 02:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it! ur turn! --Lone Black Garuga 02:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Im trying to talk with the higher ups hehehehe so we'll be able to continue in no time Lone Black Garuga 03:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I just created a new article hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 03:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Your up Shadow! --Lone Black Garuga 04:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ur turn! Lone Black Garuga 00:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) nine heavenly kings sure, just dont god mod and read Okayaki b4 you make 1 so you know how too--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The only issue i see is that his abilities descriptions seem to be a mild copy of Okayaki's descriptions, and saying that hes strong but not as strong as Okayaki, gets annoying after a while--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Its fine now--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) nine heavenly kings saga My story is not an open rp,so please refrain from posting in it, thank you--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 04:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) its not an rp but the characters of the nine heavenly kings will appear in the saga, there will be a part in the saga where it will be an open rp, just not now--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 04:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) He follows the group to hueco mundo and helps them fight the new espada, im not 100% sure yet--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 04:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Um, please read the Talk page for the guidelines, Talk:Official Bleach Fan Fiction Nine Heavenly Kings Your character can only be a grandmaster in one ability, the reason Okayaki is a grandamster in multiple abilities because he created the abilities they use.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hmm not quite sure. Imma be returning to main activity here soon, so it'll be done shortly.--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :thanks--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess but I'd much rather test out Dyan--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::alright but not tonight. I am sleepy and about to hit the hay--Dusk-sama (対談) 07:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about our RP Sorry for all the disturbance about our RP hehehehehe, you can continue it or not its up to you and good luck about ur upcoming RP with kin Lone Black Garuga 13:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sorry for the late reply. Hi lol Sadow-sama 02:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC)